


you and i, two of a mind (this loves one of a kind)

by ohgodstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, anywho, blowjob, hellooooo, i hope you enjoy this loves and happy holidays, sending all my love, so wow hi this is my first fic exchange, soooo much pining tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodstylinson/pseuds/ohgodstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, the one where Louis meets Harry by accident in the college library. he pines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i, two of a mind (this loves one of a kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudippedincaramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/gifts).



> ayyyyy hi I had a lot of fun writing this and i'm so so so excited for you to read this!!!! 
> 
> loudippedincaramel, i hope you love it!!! 
> 
> sending you lots of love xxx  
> hope you're having/had a wonderful day!
> 
> title is from Fall by Ed Sheeran

Louis is reaching over someone to grab another book from a higher shelf he can't  _quite_  reach when a the person below him suddenly stands up. Catching him by surprise, he drops most of the books in his hands, trying to get out of the way. Bright green doe-like eyes are widened in surprise as a mop of brown, curly ringlets bounce around a pale face. 

"Oops," he shyly muttered.

"Hi," Louis mumbled apologetically.

"I, uh. I didn't know you were there, I'm really sorry," he said, bending over briefly to pick up the fallen books, "I'm, uh, Harry. By the way."

Louis stood there shellshocked, looking at this beautiful boy in front of him. His eyes locked on pretty pink lips and a deep cupid's bow, and dimples showing in his cheeks. 

"No, no, it's fine! I didn't realize you'd pop up that quickly," Louis broke out of his trance, scratching the back of his neck. He laughed nervously, "I'm Louis."

He reached out to awkwardly shake Harry's hand, not sure what to do.

"So, yeah," Harry shuffled back and forth on his heels, a small smile and slight blush on his face.

"Well, thanks," Louis gestured to the picked up books in his hand before stepping backwards. He watched as the boy smiled, deep dimples showing. Gosh, he was pretty. Louis felt himself blush and turned quickly, walking fast to his study table.

When he arrived to the table, his best friend Niall was still there, laughing at something on his phone.

"Louis you have got to see-"

"Niall, see the boy over there?" Louis interrupted, nodding in the direction of the doe-eyed boy.

"Yeah, why, mate?" 

"I just bumped into him, isn't he gorgeous? His name's Harry, he's like Bambi or some shit. He talks so slow and quiet, and his voice is so god damn deep," Louis drifted off, sitting down. 

"I think he works here, Lou. Maybe you can figure out his schedule if you're honestly that interested in him," Niall said, laughing. "I've never seen you this way before. It's an interesting side to you, bro."

"No," Louis said, trying to play it off cooly. "It's whatever, you know me." 

Niall simply laughed.

 

\----

 

Louis watched on as Harry put the books back on the shelves, his back bending and stretching, over and over. Every once in a while, Louis would get the spectacular treat of seeing a sliver of exposed back and boxer, making Louis want to pounce on him right then and there. 

This was the fourth straight week Louis was "studying," trying to figure out Harry's work schedule. After trial and error, (with the help of Niall) he learned Harry worked 12-5 on Saturdays and Sundays and 1-3 sometimes during the week. He tried to talk to Harry as much as possible, but that was limited. There's only so many times you can ask where the Non-Fiction section of the library is. 

Niall would come as often as he could, Louis claiming, "For God's sake, Niall! I'd look like a down right knob if I just sat alone all the time." Niall laughed, saying he looks like a down right knob anyway, earning Niall a hit on the shoulder. 

 

\----

 

"Niall, see that black haired kid talking to my boy?" Louis asked, not-so-discreetly nodding over towards Harry. 

"Your boy?" Niall laughed, a skeptic tone in his voice, "You only know his name."

"Oh, piss off," Louis rolled his eyes and flicked his fringe, "But still, do you know him?" 

"Not particularly, no. His name's Zayn, I've talked to him a few times. He's in our dorm building, but-"

"Could you ask him about Harry? What if they're together? Then I have no chance with Harry! None!" Louis whisper-shouted, flailing his arms around a bit, "Honestly, Niall. Look at that kid's cheekbones. I could never compete with him, my cheekbones are mediocre at best," he said, petting at his cheeks a bit.

"I think you cheekbones are quite spectacular, honestly," Niall grinned, teasing. 

"Niall," Louis whined, "Could you just ask about them?" Niall sighed, before nodding. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you one, bro."

He watched as Niall "accidentally" bumped Zayn, interrupting the conversation. The "accident" turned into a conversation, and Niall talked to the both of them for what felt like ages. Finally, finally, he came back over laughing hysterically. 

"Niall, so?" Louis urged, leaning forward slightly. 

"Sooo?" Niall played dumb, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk.

"I don't like that," Louis said, pointing, "I don't like that."

Niall let out a laugh, "No, they're not dating, Lou. He's a single pringle, ready to mingle. Also, Zayn is already dating someone else. Liam Payne, I guess."

Louis just had this relieved smile on his face when Niall was talking, ignoring what he said after "they're not dating." 

"He's in my lit class I-"

"Should I ask him for his number?" 

"Who, Liam?"

"No, you knob, Harry! He's single, and quite attractive and just my type, I mean look at him."

Niall said something irrelevant before Louis stood up before he could second guess himself and strutted over to the lanky boy. 

"It's Harry, right?" Louis blurted. Of fucking course. How smart. 

"Uh, yeah! Hi Louis," Harry blushed and grinned, putting down the book he had in his hands. He pushed his long hair off of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in giving me your mobile number? I see you around here all the time and I just thought-"

"Of course, yeah! I've actually been meaning to ask you the same thing," Harry's dimples got impossibly deeper, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Louis, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Thanks, Lou," Harry mumbled, Louis' heart skipping at the nickname. 

\----

3 months later, Louis and Harry found themselves in the student lounge, Louis' legs swung over Harry's legs, Louis laying down.

"Harold," Louis teased, "Your favorite animal can  _not_ be a rabbit. Do you know how disappointed Niall would be? He hates rabbits. Says they're pointless."

"Oh, well. I like them, they're cute. Like, they're soft and cuddly," Harry smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what, I just like them." Louis sat up, putting his arms back to support him.

Louis smiled too, poking at Harry's dimple. "Well if you like them, then I like them."

A moment of silence fell between them, smiles fading away. Louis watched as Harry's eyes flicked down to Louis' lips and back up to his eyes. He felt his own heart beat quicken, blood rushing in his ears. 

He licked his lips, biting down slightly on his bottom lip. 

"Should I?" Louis questioned silently, looking at Harry's goreous face and bright green eyes. The deep Cupid's bow of his pretty lips seemed more arsousing than ever, his lips looking soft and smooth. 

That is, until Harry's phone went off.

Startling the both of them, Harry scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket. 

"Oh, Lou!" Harry nudged Louis who was laid back on the couch. "There's a party tomorrow night at one of the townhouses. Wanna go?" 

"Sure," Louis sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Ah, shit.

\----

The party the next night was loud and everyone was drunk, as always. The music shook Louis' bones as he made his way through to the kitchen. He saw Harry sitting in the other room alone, looking very sleepy and very drunk. 

Louis was quite wasted himself and made his was over to Harry, only stumbling a little. They had lost each other about an hour ago, so it was nice to see his boy's face again.

"Well, well, well, Styles," Louis laughed, "What in the world are you doing here alone?" 

"Nothin', Tomlinson." Harry smiled. 

"Go out there, party. Dance," Louis nodded his head to the heart of the party, hearing Niall shout something before hearing a bottle smash, cheering following.

"I'd rather stay here with you," Harry poked at Louis' cheeks. Louis leaned forward into his touch, their faces close together. "You have small little freckles, did you know? They're quite nice. I like them very much a lot." 

Harry reeked of alcohol, but still smelled like himself, somehow. Louis felt comforted by Harry's smell, knowing he was safe with Harry. 

Ever since Louis' dad walked out on the family, he had a hard time feeling safe with anyone. Harry was different, though. Harry was always different.

The same events of the previous day happened again. A moment of silence fell between them, music filtering out of the moment. 

Harry's lips looked even better and more kissable than yesterday, and Louis was very drunk. 

Before thinking, he leaned in and met his lips with Harry's soft, pillowy ones. The kiss lasted awhile, Harry holding Louis' waist softly, tracing back and forth with his thumb. Louis tangled his hands in Harry's ringlets, pulling him impossibly closer. 

"Harry," Louis whispered against Harry's lips. 

"I wanted this for so long," Harry smiled. 

"Me too."

\----

Crashing into about one million things, Louis finally flicked on the light in his dorm with Harry's arms around his waist. He felt warm inside, cock painfully hard in his trousers. Harry kept kissing his neck, sucking bruises on the line of his jaw.

"Haz," Louis moaned, grabbing the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. He pulled him to a kiss, somehow making his way on the bed.

"Wanna suck you off so bad, Lou, fuck," Harry said, kneeling on the ground in front of Louis, who was sat at the edge of the bed. He undid the button and zipper, mouthing at Louis' swelling cock. Louis bucked up his hips involuntarily, apologizing almost immediately. Harry just giggled, pulling Louis' pants down to his delicate ankles.

He made quick work of the thick cock, sucking the head into his mouth. He held the base, twisting his hand up and down, making Louis whine in the back of his throat.

"Shit," Louis whispered, fisting his hands into the duvet under him.

Harry took him down further, hollowing his cheeks before pulling back up. He licked long stripes and mouthed up the shaft, finally sucking the head in again. 

"Didn't know you were so good at sucking dick," Louis said shakily, nervously laughing. 

Harry replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking Louis off right underneath the tip, slowly getting faster.

"I'm a natural, I guess," Harry laughed, placing a gentle kiss onto Louis' hip bone. Harry sped up his hand as he got the other hand to attend to his throbbing cock. He palmed himself, moaning loudly. He put his mouth back onto Louis' cock, trying to muffle his own moans. He looked up to see Louis with his eyes shut tight with his lips parted.

He must've felt Harry looking at him, since he opened his eyes. Blue met green, and Louis just smiled in disbelief.

"You're so beautiful, Harry," Louis said, brushing a curl out of Harry's eyes. "You're so, so perfect."

Harry preened, taking his mouth off of Louis. Harry smiled, dimples popping. 

"I love you," Louis almost said. "I love you so much," Louis wanted to scream, to yell to the whole world.

Even in his drunken state, he knew he loved Harry with everything he had in him. Every atom, every particle of his being, loved Harry. He knew this, but was too terrified of rejection, even sat here with Harry smiling up at him, looking at him like he was his entire universe. "Maybe I am," was the passing notion that Louis had.

Harry tilted his head up slightly, signaling for a kiss. Louis obeyed, leaning forward and slipping a knuckle under Harry's chin. He kissed him slowly, trying to memorize the feel and taste of Harry.

After the kiss was broken, Harry quickly went back to sucking Louis off, making him come within minutes. Harry had come in his pants almost at the exact time Louis had, palming himself and kissing Louis' golden skin.

Harry was sober enough to clean them both up, Louis already falling asleep. Harry curled up with the sleepy Louis, kissing him goodnight. 

"I love you, Lou," He whispered. Louis didn't hear.

 

\----

The next morning, they both woke up with massive headaches, half naked. 

"Harry," Louis whispered. "Oh, God. Harry," Louis nudged the lump beside him. 

"Mmm?" 

"What happened last night?"

That's when Harry fully woke up. He looked at Louis with wide eyes. 

"You, uh. You don't remember?"

Louis shook his head. 

A pause.

"Did we... ?"

"Uh, not exactly, but. Kinda. I sucked you off, I think," Harry laughed awkwardly, playing with his lips.

Louis got the sense Harry remembered everything. Jesus.

"Oh."

A long silence fell between them, Louis feeling like he was drowning in a pool of awkward. Harry shuffled around a bit, getting up.

"Well, I actually have class in a half hour, so. I better get going," Harry said, squinting at the bit of sun filtering in through Louis' dorm curtains. 

Harry gathered his things and promptly left. 

But Louis knew Harry never had class on Sunday mornings, though. 

Never.

\----

It took 2 weeks for them to bounce back. Louis finally caved and found himself knocking on Harry's dorm door before opening it himself.

"So, Haz, what'll it be: 21 Jump Street or 500 Days of Summer?" 

Harry was on his laptop, cross legged on his bed. He looked up and grinned at Louis like he was giving him the world, scooting over to make room for Louis. 

Things went back to normal.

\----

Louis spent a lot of time at Harry's normally, so it wasn't unusual for him to stay the night. He'd usually get too tired and fall alseep at Harry's. 

Harry never minded. Neither did Louis.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, looking up from his laptop. It was a month ago since the Kiss, but Louis could never not think about it.

It was around 7 at night, and Harry was wearing his special occasions headscarf and his brand new boots. 

"I have a date with someone," he said nonchalantly. 

Louis hesitated. This was the 3rd guy this month. His heart sunk, wishing Harry would realize that Louis loved him more than any one. He'd look after him, take care of him. He's been pining over Harry since he met him. He knew he loved him from the moment he met him. 

"Oh, okay. I'll go then, I don't-"

"No, it's okay. I'll be back in a few hours, we can watch a movie when I get back, yeah?"

Louis perked up, taking pride in the fact Harry wanted to see him, even after his date. 

"Are you sure? What if this Prince Charming takes you to his and yanno," Louis smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Loooouis," Harry laughed, throwing a pillow at him. Louis gleamed. "I'll be back at 9:30ish, okay?" 

"Alright, Harry. Be safe, have fun," Louis waved him off playfully.  

"I'll try, but I'll be missing you too much, Lou-is," he laughed, knowing Louis understood the reference. Zayn, who was now a good friend of Louis', had said that to Liam (who now was also Louis' friend through Zayn, who happened to be Harry's dorm neighbor) and ever since had gotten shit for it.

"Go!" Louis laughed, his nose scrunching. 

"Actually, could you wait with me outside? He's gonna be here in a few, I just don't wanna be alone."

Louis' voice softened like it always does for Harry. "Of course, Haz."

They stood outside for 5 minutes until this Prince Charming came in and swooped Harry from Louis. 

"Have him back by dawn," Louis called after them, teasing. Harry was the only one who laughed.

He watched on as Harry went with the man. He saw Harry look back to Louis, offering a small smile that Louis returned. Harry looked slightly troubled, his brow furrowing, before turning his attention back to the other man. Louis couldn't help but wonder if Harry was pining after him, too. 

\----

Louis was laying on Harry's bed on  his laptop when the door opened, and in came Harry himself. 

He said nothing. Just kicked off his boots and tugged out his headscarf, changing silently into sweats and a t-shirt.

He climbed into the twin sized bed with Louis and nuzzled under Louis' arm. He nudged his head against Louis to signal him to stroke his curls, like he always does. Louis obeyed the silent request, sighing.

"How was it, love?" He asked softly. 

"I don't think he's the one," Harry said, a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice. He said that after every date.

"Maybe I'm the one," Louis thought, but never said.

Despite this thought, Louis popped Titanic, Harry's favorite movie, into his laptop.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night. 

\----

The next morning, he woke up to the sunlight in his eyes. It was peeking through the curtains, forcing itself into Louis' line of sight. He squinted, moving away from the light. He felt a warm weight on his chest, snoring softly. A tiny pool of drool was on Louis' chest, but he never minded. 

He loved seeing Harry like this; pliant and beautiful, eye lashes casting a shadow on his cheekbones. The way the sun made his ringlets seem like something majestic.

And Louis loved Harry with everything he had. 

His chest ached with the love he had for this lanky, clumsy boy. He loved everything about him. The way his lips move when he talks, and then way he tucks his hair behind his ear. He even loved the little moles Harry has on his back.

Louis Tomlinson is in love with Harry Styles.

He wished he could press a kiss to his forehead and make him realize that Louis could take care of him, could love him, could treat him like he deserves. He wished things were different. 

"I love you, Harry," Louis whispered quietly. "I love everything about you. I love your curly hair and your stupid dimples and your slow voice. I love the way you smile and your laugh. I love everything you secretly hate about yourself. I even love your clip-on earring I always tease you about." Louis sighed, wishing he could say this while Harry was awake.

"I even love that tiny birthmark you have on your hip that you hate," Louis paused, trying not to wake Harry. "And I am so in love with you."

Louis sighed, "I have been for awhile, now." 

After this, he simply stroked Harry's curls, and adjusted him so the sunlight wouldn't wake him up. Louis placed a light kiss on the top of Harry's head and fell back to sleep.

\----

"Loooooou," Harry nudged Louis awake. 

"Mmph," Louis mumbled, nuzzling into the pillow he was sleeping on.

"I brought you tea," Harry sing-songed. Louis perked up at this.

"Yorkshire?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Naturally," Harry said lightly, "What else?" They both broke out into grins. Louis was happy Harry was back to normal from the night previous, but he could tell something was still a little off.

He grabbed the tea Harry offered him, taking a small sip.

"Okay, talk to me," Louis said, scooting over. Harry sat on the bed with his cup of tea.

"What's the matter, Styles?" Louis teased, but Harry knew Louis genuinely cared.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged, frustrated. 

"Nothing?"

"It's just- Like. I just want someone to love and stuff, I guess. I'm a bit lonely," Harry looked down at his tea.

"Well, then. You have me, obviously," Louis smiled, nudging Harry.

"Well, I know that, Lou," He laughed. 

"But hey, is there someone you have in mind, mate?" 

Harry hesitated. "Yeah."

"Oooh, who?" 

Louis' heart secretly sank. He just wanted Harry to love him, and Harry already has someone else in mind. Well, fuck.

"I can't say," he shrugged, "but yeah. I've liked this person since I met them, but. I, like. I don't think they ever had those feelings for me, you know?"

Louis sighed. 

"Oh, yeah. I know. I know exactly how you feel. You're that 'someone' for me," he thought bitterly.

Instead, a simple, "Yeah," came out, sad and true. 

"Harry, that 'someone' has got to be so incredibly daft to not realize that such a great, amazing catch is right there in front of them. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around. In the mean time," Louis smiled, "You've got me."

"Oh, great," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Piss off," Louis laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"Thanks, Lou. Really. It means a lot."

"Of course. Anything for you, Haz. Anything."

\----

So Louis pined and pined endlessly. 

Day after day. Days turned into weeks, turning into months. He watched on as Harry always came to him, disppointed and sad after every date. He wished Harry would realized Louis has loved him, for months now. 

One night after another failed date, Harry was nuzzled into the crook of Louis' neck, listening to Ed Sheeran in the background. 

"You and I, we're drifting over the edge, and I will fall for you," Louis softly sang along, playing with a curl of Harry's. 

Harry lifted his head after a chorus or two, watching Louis sing. 

Louis slowly leaned in, "I will fall for you, and if I fall for you, would you fall too?"

 

Harry breathed out, glancing at Louis' lips. After what felt like forever, Harry closed the gap finally, meeting Louis' soft lips. Louis could feel his heart racing in his chest, banging against his ribcage. "Finally," Louis thought to himself, "Finally."

 

He pulled back, staring at Harry — beautiful, beautiful Harry. He carressed Harry's face, rubbing his thumb gently against his cheekbone. He offered a small smile before leaning back in again. 

 

"Love you, Lou," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips. Louis bumped his forehead against Harry's, lips barely touching. He grinned, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

"Love you too, H. Always have," he breathed out.   They kissed for hours, whispering secrets against soft lips.

 

"Finally," was all Louis could think about for the rest of the time. 

 

\----

 

"I'm glad I don't have to hear Zayn whining about Harry pining anymore," Liam grinned, his arm around Zayn. They were in the student lounge, all of them sitting either on the ground or on a couch. 

 

Harry laughed, nuzzling into Louis. "Yeah, we're together, finally," Louis laughed, playing with Harry's hair. 

 

"Louis finally kissed me after, like, a year," Harry said, voice muffled by Louis' neck. 

 

"I'm just happy I don't have to hear Louis whine about pining after Harry," Niall laughed from the spot on the ground. Louis leaned down and hit Niall in the back of the head, earning a laugh from everyone. 

 

"Seriously though, Harry, Louis saw you in that library," Niall flailed his arms a bit, "And he was completely gone." 

 

Mocking awwww's filled the space, Louis blushing profusely. 

 

"Piss off," Louis mumbled, pulling Harry closer. 

 

"Awww, Louuuu," Harry teased, laughing against Louis' golden skin.

 

But despite Louis being teased, he would never want to be anywhere else but right here with Harry. 

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at arrowheartlouis on tumblr :)


End file.
